Amulet plus Yuki Onna
by SliceNDicer8
Summary: Tsukune is a normal human except for two things. However, his normal life gets thrown upside-down when he is enrolled in Yokai Academy. When he tries to escape the monster filled academy, he meets a girl who manages to convince him to stay. As Tsukune's crazy school life continues, he discovers a truth that he never would have expected. He. Is. Not. Human. TsukunexMizore
1. Chapter 1:New School, New Life

**(A/N) And I am finally back to writing again! I've decided to not go with an update to either Tossing Away the Masks or Resonating Hearts as my first update since my hiatus, but to start a new story about Rosario + Vampire. The story will be TsukunexMizore, without a real shared harem, but Moka and Kurumu will both like Tsukune at the start, until they each meet someone else for them to love. Who they get together with is currently undecided, and, as always, I'm willing to hear the ideas that you readers have. Who they get together with doesn't even have to be somebody from the canon story. Feel free to create your own OC for me to use, just tell me a little about his personality, why he would be a good match, and most importantly, what kind of monster he is. What kind of monster he is will probably weigh the heaviest on my decision. If you have read my other stories, you may have picked up on the fact that I like unique things, and I always throw my own personal twist on everything that I do. That being said, I want unique ideas, as they have a higher chance of being used. So get creative on those monster types. I don't care what sort of mythology that they are from, but they have to be a preexisting monster that I can research a little about (so no creating a strange being from scratch).**

**Now about this story that I am starting, as I said above, it is TsukunexMizore, and Tsukune will not be a vampire. Him being a vampire sort of ruins the chances of him and Mizore getting together since he would feel more inclined to being with the same species than others (or at least that's my reasoning. Also, Tsukune being a vampire is overdone. I like uniqueness!). That being said, Tsukune will also not be a snow person like Mizore, as that has been done quite magnificently by lord of the land of fire in his amazing fic My Snow Girl. I definitely would recommend checking it out. Finally Tsukune will also not be a human, not even at the start. He thinks that he is a human, but he really isn't. What he is will be revealed in due time.**

**Anyways, I've been rambling too long (again), so let's get this story started!**

**()()()()()()()()**

Chapter One: New School, New Life

_My name is Aono Tsukune. I'm your average fifteen year old human. Except for two things. The first is that no matter what I do, people don't ever notice me unless I make myself known. This has led to me having a lot of problems, and is the reason that I am in the current situation that I have found myself in. That is, having failed my high school entrance exam. The problem really wasn't that I failed score wise, but the fact that when the tests were being graded, the grader didn't notice mine, and therefore, gave me a zero. When my parents were told what my exam results were, they were in an absolute panic, until my dad happened to find a pamphlet that somebody in front of him dropped that detailed of a high school that you didn't have to have any particular exam scores for. So of course they immediately signed me up without asking me about it, and completely disregarding the fact that a school that doesn't need any exam results whatsoever is really suspicious._

_So now I am currently sitting on a bus on route to my new high school. In fact, I'm sort of surprised that the bus driver even noticed me waiting at the stop. I've had that problem a lot before where if I'm last in line to get on some sort of public transportation, said public transportation tends to leave without letting me on, since they don't notice me. However, I do have to say that the bus driver creeps me out for some reason. Every time he looks at me, I swear his eyes glow._

_Speaking of creepy things, the second thing about me that is not like your average human is the fact that I have an amulet around my neck that apparently only I can see. It's a simple amulet that has a white chain that ends in a small one inch hollow sphere made of glass. Inside the sphere is what appears to be a cloud of smoke. However the creepiest thing about my amulet is that if I try and take it off, it will just sort of disperse around whatever would remove it from my neck and reform afterwards. However, if I don't try and take it off, I can hold it just fine._

_Anyways, it looks like the bus is almost out of this tunnel that we've been in._

* * *

The school bus screeched to a stop as it exited the long tunnel it had been traveling through. The driver opened the bus doors and said to Tsukune "We are here. Travel along the path and you will get to the school. Report to the auditorium for the welcoming speech. Your belongings have already been sent to your dorm."

Tsukune stood up from his seat and walked to the front of the bus. As he passed the bus driver, the driver grabbed Tsukune's shoulder, then looked him in the eye and said "You had best be careful. Yokai Academy is a **very** **scary place!**"

With that said, the driver shoved Tsukune off of the bus and drove off. Tsukune got up and dusted himself off and muttered "Jeez. That wasn't called for. And can that driver get any creepier?"

Having gathered himself, Tsukune took a look at the scenery around him and felt a chill down his spine. The sky was overcast no matter how far he looked, and all around him were dead trees. Behind him was a cliff that had a sheer fifty foot drop into an ocean, and the ocean for some reason was tinted a dull red.

After taking in the creepy scenery for a moment, Tsukune began walking down the path that the driver had pointed out. Along the way, he saw several different graveyards, what freaked him out even more were the skulls that were littered around some of the graves. Human skulls.

Finally reaching the end of the path, Tsukune walked out of the forest of dead trees and into the school grounds. Tsukune quickly noticed that the buildings had a creepy gothic design to them. However he was quickly relieved as he noticed a large crowd of normal looking students of his age filtering into a building which he quickly realized was the auditorium. Tsukune quickly joined the ranks of the crowd and eventually found a seat inside the auditorium. He then sat through a speech from the academy chairman, which to Tsukune's surprise, was a normal speech about doing your best in school and becoming the best adult that you could.

After the speech ended, the freshmen were divided into their homeroom classes, and each of the homeroom teachers led them off to their own homerooms. Tsukune followed his assigned teacher to his classroom and sat down in a desk in the row closest to the windows. His desk was the third from the last in his row.

* * *

When all of the students had settled down, the teacher, a young, blonde haired women whose hair had two tufts that reminded Tsukune of cat ears, began taking role, and when she finished, she spoke up and said "Hello everybody and welcome to your first year at Yokai Academy. My name is Nekonome Shizuka, and as you all should know, this school was built by monsters for monsters to attend."

Upon hearing this, Tsukune's eyes shot open and he glanced around to see if anybody was as confused as he was. Apparently nobody was, which just confused him even more.

Nekonome continued on saying "The point of this monster school is for us monsters to learn how to blend into human society, as humans are currently the dominant race on this planet. Therefore, it is mandatory for everybody to stay in their human forms at all times while at school."

At this, a large, delinquent looking boy spoke up and arrogantly said "Why should we have to blend in with those weak humans? I say that we just go kill the males, and molest the females!"

At this, Nekonome frowned, looked down at her class roster to confirm the boy's name and then said "Well, Saizou-kun, the reason that we don't do that aside from the obvious moral issues is that there just are not enough monsters in the world to stand up to the sheer number of humans. Even if we fought, we would just end up losing to just how many humans there are, regard of how strong or weak they may be."

At this, Saizou grunted and slumped back into his chair. The classroom door then suddenly opened and a very pretty girl with long pink hair stepped in and said "I'm so sorry that I'm late! I got mixed up with the wrong class and then I got a little lost."

Nekonome perked up and said "No problem, Nya~. Since you're late I'll have you sit next to Tsukune-kun in that empty desk over there."

Tsukune barely noticed the ongoing events, as well as the rest of the rest of the class, as his thoughts were preoccupied with one thing: I need to get out of here.

* * *

When Nekonome dismissed the class for the rest of the day, Tsukune quickly hurried out of the classroom and out to the school grounds. Once he got to the pathway he quickly ran along the path towards the bus stop. Tsukune knew that the bus would leave again in around an hour, so he figured he could hurry home and write up a withdrawal notice later.

As he was running along the path, Tsukune suddenly tripped on a stray skull, and tumbled to the ground. Lying there, he reached his hand up to the sky and muttered "What the hell is up with my life? And what the hell is with this place? Monsters? Killing humans? Why do I have such terrible luck?"

Suddenly, something poked him in the side, and he heard a soft voice say "Maybe you are just an unlucky person."

Tsukune glanced over to the side he was poked on, he saw a girl crouching next to him, which resulted in him quickly scrambling away from the girl. "W-Who a-are you?" stuttered Tsukune.

"You're weird." Said the girl. "And that's not a very nice way to greet the person who sits behind you in class."

"Somebody sits behind me?" muttered Tsukune, before he focused his thoughts and asked "That's beside the point! What the hell is with this place? I feel like I've been flung into some sort of manga!"

The girl laughed and said "You feel like you are in a manga? You're definitely weird."

It was at this moment that Tsukune realized just how cute the girl he was talking with was. She was a pale girl with long purple hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a white sweatshirt with navy blue sleeves that was cut off at her shoulders, a short plaid skirt, striped purple leggings, and white shoes. She also had a gold necklace around her neck and she was sucking on a lollipop.

Not lowering his guard despite the girl's cute appearance, Tsukune warily asked "You are a monster right?"

The girl rolled her eyes and said "Obviously. However, from your general reaction to your current situation, I can safely assume that you are not a monster."

Tsukune froze and then said quietly "And if I was a human, what would you do?"

The girl shifted her lollipop from one side of her mouth to the other before saying "I don't know. I've never met a human before, so I would probably _observe_ you for a while."

"Observe doesn't mean "make ready for eating", does it?" asked Tsukune.

The girl laughed again and said "Nothing of the sort. I would never want to eat a human. They probably taste bad. I would much rather have some ice cream. I would just watch you to learn about what humans act like. As a bonus, I can promise you that you won't be eaten while you are here. Or die. However I can't observe you if you go back to the human world. By the way, my name is Shirayuki Mizore." She then walked over to Tsukune and held out her hand to him.

Tsukune took her hand and she helped him up. He then said "My name is Aono Tsukune. You promise me that you won't let me die?" Mizore nodded and Tsukune continued "Well, if I went back home my parents would kill me. If it's guaranteed that I will be able to survive here, it's better than me being killed at home. Besides, I might be able to actually make some friends here."

Mizore giggled as they began walking back towards the school and said "The human wants to make friends with monsters. It will certainly be interesting to observe you. I guess that I am your first monster friend. Congratulations. By the way, that's a really cool amulet that you are wearing. Where did you get it from?"

Upon hearing this, Tsukune's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. Mizore turned towards him and asked "Did I say something weird?"

**()()()()()()()()**

**And that's a wrap! I'm really out of practice when it comes to writing. I need to get back into the swing of things. Anyways, please leave your thoughts in reviews, as I always like to hear them!**

**In general, the amulet that Tsukune has is the biggest hint that I'm giving you to what Tsukune's monster form is. More specifically the amulet's properties. Tsukune being unnoticed by people is also one of the amulet's properties, by the way. I would like to see if someone can guess what Tsukune is before I reveal it. Currently, the only person other than me who knows what Tsukune is is brown phantom, as I told him. He's the main person that I like to bounce ideas off of.**

**Until next time,**

**Slice N Dicer**


	2. Chapter 2:Dorms, Artifacts, and Sensei

**(A/N) And we are back! This time, I'm writing this up (or at least part of it) using my phone! It's definately a lot slower than using my laptop, but it is a lot more versatile! Now I can continue working on my stories while I'm in a car or waiting for something!**

**Anyways, back to the story on hand. As a few of you have pointed out, Mizore has encountered a human before in the canon, and that is something that I had forgotten about. That's what I get for not knowing Mizore's character like the back of my hand, like I do with Hinata. However, that actually works out nicely, as her interaction with the human boy in the canon is what led to Mizore being really antisocial at first in the canon. In my story, she never met that jerk, so she is better at interacting with others than the canon, and is more cheerful in general. She is still a major stalker, and is still not the most social person, but she isn't as cold to others as her canon self. (Bad puns are bad, I know)**

**Anyways, enough chatter, and on with the story!**

**()()()()()()()()**

Chapter 2: Dorms, Artifacts, and Sensei

"Did I say something weird?" Asked Mizore again.

"You can see it?" Responded Tsukune.

"Should I not be able to?" Answered Mizore.

"No, you shouldn't be able to, wait, I don't know if you should or shouldn't be able to see it. You are the first person that I've met that has been able to see it. It's always been there, and I've just sort of never paid it too much attention after I embarrassed myself by asking various people about it." responded Tsukune.

Mizore then stepped up to Tsukune and reached up to the sphere. She took it into her hand and held it up to her eye. Examining it, she commented "Is that smoke in there? It's really pretty."

"That's what I've always assumed was in there. I'm just surprised that you can actually touch it. Try to take it off. Whenever I try, my hands just dissipate through it. It's weird."

Mizore then attempted to remove the amulet by lifting it above Tsukune's head, but the moment the amulet's chain left the back of Tsukune's neck, the amulet dissipated through Mizore's hand and reformed around Tsukune's neck.

Mizore tried again, only to receive the same result as before. She shrugged, and let go of the amulet, and then asked with a raised eyebrow "Are you sure that you are human? As far as I know, humans don't have this kind of supernatural artifact."

"I'm 99% sure that I'm a normal human. There is nothing abnormal about my family at all, except that they are really carefree. Maybe I just happened to come by this amulet sometime in the past. But I really don't think that I'm not human." Answered Tsukune.

Mizore shrugged again and said "I guess it's possible. Anyways, we should probably head back to our dorms. It's starting to get late. We can ask Nekonome-sensei about supernatural artifacts tomorrow during class to find out a bit more general information. Okay, Tsukune-san?"

Tsukune looked up and sure enough, the sun was setting. He said "I guess you are right Shirayuki-san. Let's go back. I just hope that the dorms are at least sort of normal."

Mizore giggled and the pair walked back to the grounds in silence. Tsukune really couldn't think of much to talk about with Mizore, as his mind was really busy sorting out the days' facts. When the pair arrived back at the academy grounds, Tsukune turned and said "I guess I will see you tomorrow Shirayuki...san?" However, Tsukune found himself talking to air, as Mizore was nowhere in sight.

Tsukune shrugged and thought "_I guess she has somewhere to go._" He then continued on to his dorm.

* * *

To Tsukune's immediate relief, the dorm looked to be a normal building with six floors. He entered and found that the first floor had a lounge with a TV, a few pay phones in the corner, and a few other normal things. He walked up to the front desk, and to his surprise, Nekonome was sitting behind the desk, chewing on some dried squid. To his even greater surprise, he saw a blonde tail poking out from behind Nekonome.

Nekonome was too absorbed in chewing on her squid that she didn't notice Tsukune approach, so Tsukune alerted her to his presence by saying "Umm...Nekonome-sensei, you have a tail poking out behind you."

"Nya...Oh! Tsukune-kun, I didn't notice you there! This squid is just so good. But it's still no match for raw fish. Those are the best! Don't mind my tail, Nya~."

"Umm...why are you even here, sensei?" Asked Tsukune, slightly disgusted by Nekonome's taste in food.

"Oh, right." Responded Nekonome. "I'm here to help you freshmen get to your rooms. Now let's see here..." Nekonome started looking through a list of freshmen. "Ah, here you are, Nya~. You are on the third floor, room 330. It's up the stairs and to the right, the last room in the hallway. By the way, it's a single person room, since it's the last room. Your stuff has already been delivered to your room, you just have to unpack it the way you want, Nya~." She then handed him his room key.

"Okay, thanks Sensei." Responded Tsukune.

With that said, Tsukune headed upstairs. He walked past a few students on his way, and in the back of his mind he was thinking that it was just so weird that none of them were human. It creeped him out, but he was strangely getting used to the idea surprisingly quickly. Before he knew it, he had climbed the three flights of stairs and arrived at his door. Using his key, he opened it and found himself inside his new home.

It was a decently sized rectangular room with a twin sized bed in one corner. There were two windows, one on each side of his bed, and a desk alongside the other side of the room. To Tsukune's joyful surprise, the desk had a computer on it. Finally, on the side of the room farthest from his bed, there was a closet and a door to his own personal bathroom.

Tsukune was very pleased with his living arrangements, and so he happily started to unpack his stuff which had been placed in the middle of his room. Midway through unpacking, Tsukune noticed a note that had fallen off his stuff and onto the floor. Surprised at the unexpected note, Tsukune picked it up and began reading:

_"Boy,_

_I'm glad you chose to stick it through and stay here at Yokai Academy. You'll learn a lot about yourself by living here, I'll guarantee it. Also nice job picking up that Mizore girl. She's a real nice girl. A bit strange when it comes to her hobbies, but a nice girl nonetheless._

_Anyways as a reward for staying her and getting a girl on your first day, I have pulled some strings and got you this corner room. Corner rooms are all the rage here at Yokai Academy, since they are the only rooms that you room alone in. You're welcome._

_Hope you have a good time,_

_Your friend,_

_The bus driver_

_P.S. The computer is standard with all rooms, so don't feel too special._

_P.P.S Yokai Academy is still a very scary place, so don't let your guard down. Hehehehehehe..."_

Tsukune was really creeped out by the letter, but at the same time, he was really thankful that the bus driver got him this room. It would have been a lot harder for him to live here if he had to share a room with another monster.

Tsukune put the letter on his desk and finished unpacking, before stripping down and flopping on his bed. He was dead tired. His first day at Yokai Academy had exhausted him, as it had been crazy twist after crazy twist. His exhaustion quickly caught up to him, and he fell into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tsukune woke to his previously set alarm at 7:00 AM. Confused as to where he was for a moment, he then remembered the previous days' events. He sighed, but he resigned himself to his fate, and got ready for class. On his way out the door, he never noticed that his windows had a fine layer of frost on them.

Tsukune received quite a shock when he left his room, as about half of the other students in the hallway were in their monster forms, wandering in a sleepy stupor. It was at this moment that Tsukune faced the reality that this really was a school for monsters, and not just Japanese monsters, but monsters from mythology from all over the world.

Tsukune decided that he probably shouldn't get involved with any of the half asleep monsters, so he weaved his way past them and went downstairs. When he arrived in the lounge, he saw that there was food set out for the students, so he grabbed a bite to eat before he headed out to class.

As he walked across the grounds, Tsukune kept feeling a tingling in his spine, the feeling he got whenever he felt like he was being watched. However, whenever he turned around, there was never anybody there. When he finally arrived in his classroom, he found that he was the only person there, as he had arrived 15 minutes early, so he sat down in his desk to wait for the others to arrive.

Not a moment had passed since Tsukune sat down, when a soft voice behind him said "You're here rather early."

Tsukune jumped at the sudden voice, and whirled around to see Mizore's rather bored looking face. "S-Shirayuki-san! When did you get here?!" Blurted out Tsukune.

"Just now." Replied Mizore in a bored voice.

"But...but how did I not see you come in the door?" Asked the confused boy.

"Simple, I didn't come in through the door." Answered Mizore nonchalantly as she rolled a lollipop around in her mouth.

"Then where did you come in from?"

Mizore just pointed straight up. Tsukune looked up to see a partially opened air duct.

"You came in through the ventilation!? Why not just walk through the door like a normal person?" Asked Tsukune.

Mizore rolled her blue eyes and said "If you haven't noticed by now, you are the only normal person in this school." Mizore made the motion for air quotes when she said "Normal person."

Tsukune couldn't stop himself from laughing at what Mizore said, as she was technically right, he really was the only normal person at the school.

"I guess you are right Shirayuki-san, I have no right to criticize how you come into class here, since I am the odd one out in this school." Joked Tsukune.

Mizore giggled and said "That's right, you are the weird one here, not me."

It was at this moment that the classroom door opened and the pretty pink haired girl that had come in late the previous day walked in. She noticed Tsukune and Mizore and said "Hello! I'm surprised that I'm not the first person here since I got here ten minutes early. If I remember correctly, your name was Tsukune, right?"

Tsukune nodded and the girl walked forwards and sat in her desk. Mizore noticed that as she walked, she was fully focused on Tsukune. For some reason, this annoyed her. She decided to think about why later.

The pink haired girl turned to Mizore and said "My name is Akashiya Moka. I never got your name yesterday, so can you please tell me?"

"Shirayuki Mizore." Answered Mizore with an expressionless face.

"Thanks, Mizore-chan." Responded Moka before she turned her attention back to Tsukune. "You are looking a lot better than you did yesterday, Tsukune-kun. Did you have a bad day yesterday?"

"It started off badly," responded Tsukune, "But then I met Shirayuki-san and it got a lot better from there on."

Mizore inadvertently blushed when Tsukune said this, but fortunately for her, the arrival of more classmates stopped her blush from being seen by Tsukune or Moka. The three didn't get a chance to talk after that, as a steady stream of students entered the class, finally followed by Nekonome.

Nekonome took roll, and began teaching history, which was actually interesting to Tsukune, since it was the history of the supernatural world as well as the history of the human world. A little while passed before Tsukune remembered Mizore's idea of asking about supernatural objects, so he raised his hand.

Nekonome noticed Tsukune's hand and asked "Do you have a question, Tsukune-kun?"

"Yeah" said Tsukune, "This is a little off topic, but it concerns history, so do you think you could tell us about supernatural artifacts?"

Nekonome smiled and said "Of course, Nya~. Supernatural artifacts had a huge role in history. Is there anything in particular that you would like to know about them?"

"Umm...how about the different kind of artifacts?"

Nekonome smiled again and said "Are you hoping that one of your obscure family heirlooms is secretly a powerful magical object? The chances of that are really low, Nya~. However, just about any object can be a supernatural artifact. The most common artifacts are crosses and locks though. Most of the time, these are enchanted to seal something. But again, as with the type of object being just about anything, the enchantment on the artifact can be just about anything as well. It all depends on how powerful the artifact's creator is. In fact, our academy's chairman is both an avid collector as well as powerful enchanter of supernatural artifacts. He would probably be the best person to ask about supernatural artifacts, as his knowledge of them far exceeds anyone else in this school."

Nekonome then walked up to Moka and said "While we are on the subject of supernatural artifacts, we actually have a good example right here with Miss Akashiya. Her Rosario is a supernatural artifact, and I do know what it does, but I assume that Miss Akashiya does not wish to share that sort of information with the class, as it is quite personal. That being said, I won't forgive any of you if I hear that you have been pressing Miss Akashiya for information about it, Nya~."

The way Nekonome had said that with her usual ditzy smile on her face managed to stop almost all of the students who were thinking of doing just that, as well as send shivers down their spines.

Nekonome then proceeded with class as usual, and when the bell for lunch finally rang, she said "Lunchtime, Nya~! Everybody is dismissed!"

The class began filing out the door, but when Tsukune walked past Nekonome, she said "Tsukune-kun, could I speak with you for a moment?"

Tsukune waited behind and when everybody had left the room, Nekonome shut the door and said "Something I didn't mention about supernatural artifacts is that they each give off a distinct, but extremely subtle smell. My race of Nekomatas are one of the very few who can smell that scent. That is how I knew Moka-chan's Rosario was an artifact. However, her Rosario was not the only artifact that I could smell in my class. I can smell one on you, Tsukune-kun. However, I can't see it. Would you mind telling me about it, Tsukune-kun?"

"Umm...it's a family heirloom." Lied Tsukune.

At this Nekonome frowned, and then looked Tsukune in the eye and opened her own fully, revealing large golden eyes with a very narrow slit pupil. She also started emitting a dangerous aura around her, and said "Teachers don't like it when their students lie to them, Aono-kun. So please don't lie again. Your family are humans, I know that. My nose doesn't lie. So please tell me about your artifact truthfully."

Tsukune gulped nervously, and said "The truth is that I've had it for as long as I can remember. I can't take it off and it's invisible to everybody except Shirayuki-san and I. As for what it does, I really don't know."

Upon hearing this, Nekonome smiled and returned her eyes to their normal squinting position, and the aura around her faded. Tsukune unconsciously let out a sigh of relief.

Nekonome then said "I'm not going to hurt you or tell anybody about your artifact. I'm sorry if it felt like I was threatening you, but it is my job as a teacher to make sure that none of my students are carrying something that could possibly be harmful to themselves or others. Now I would suggest that you and Miss Shirayuki go run and get lunch before lunch ends."

"So you knew that I was there the whole time." Spoke a soft voice from the back of the classroom.

Tsukune turned to see Mizore's head poking out of the air duct that she had said she used to get in to class in the morning. Mizore then flipped down out of the duct and onto the ground. She walked over and grabbed Tsukune's arm and dragged him out of the classroom, with a "Let's go, Tsukune-kun."

When they got far enough away, Mizore stopped dragging Tsukune and said "I completely underestimated what Sensei was like. She is not someone who you want on your bad side, okay, Tsukune-kun?"

"I agree, Shirayuki-san. She seriously scared the crap out of me when she opened her eyes." Answered Tsukune. "However, why were you eavesdropping on us?"

Mizore rolled her eyes and said "I said I would protect you, didn't I? I can't protect you if I am not near you. Besides, your conversation involves me, since I'm the only other person who can see your amulet."

Tsukune couldn't find fault with Mizore's logic, so he sighed and said "Whatever, let's get lunch."

**()()()()()()()()**

**And that's a wrap! I'm really liking how this story is going so far, and I've planned out a few more things for it, so stay tuned!**

**Until next time,**

**Slice N Dicer**


	3. Chapter 3:Saizou

**(A/N) And we are back! The last part turned out really well, and I'm really happy with this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it, and its really nice to write about something that is one of my primary interests in terms of content. As most of you who read this probably know, I have two stories out for Naruto right now, and while I do love ninjas and I especially love creating unique jutsus, I do not spend overly much time reading about their backrounds and such. However, with Rosario + Vampire, it focuses on supernatural creatures. I absolutely love mythology and I love learning about mythological creatures. My knowledge of Greek mythology is something that I am quite proud of, and my knowledge of Japanese mythology has steadily been increasing. Anyways, the point is that I love supernatural things, and I'm having a lot of fun writing this story.**

**That being said, I have a history with writing Naruto fanfics, which are the most popular type of anime/manga fic on this site. And I do have to say that both of my stories were and still are suprisingly popular. So coming to the Rosario + Vampire catagory which only has about 1500 stories total, I get a lot less reviews for this story than the other two. So please leave any of your thoughts and/or ideas in reviews, and preferably have an account so that I can actually respond to your reviews via PMs. Reviews are really the lifeblood of a fanfic, as they not only generate ideas for the story, they also are the key motivator for the author to get that next chapter out, or at least they are for me.**

**Anyways, enough about me and my want for reviews, and on with the story.**

**()()()()()()()()**

Chapter 3: Saizou

When Tsukune and Mizore arrived at the cafeteria, they found that most of the line for getting lunch had been processed already, so they didn't have to wait very long to get their food. However, since they got there late, they found that most of the more popular food choices were gone. Tsukune didn't mind overly much, and Mizore didn't say anything about it, so they got their food and sat at an empty table near the back of the cafeteria.

Tsukune decided that now was a good time to get to know Mizore a little better, so he asked "So Shirayuki-san, do you have any hobbies?"

Mizore shifted her gaze from her food to Tsukune, and said "I like to observe people. It's very interesting to see how different people respond to different situations. But so far, your situation is the most interesting one that I've seen. What are your hobbies, Tsukune-kun?"

Though he missed the previous one, this time Tsukune noticed that Mizore changed the suffix that she used on his name. He decided not to comment on that, but instead said, "I guess playing video games would be my hobby. I'm not that athletic, and people really have a hard time noticing me, so I was never involved in any sports."

"I've never played any video games before." Commented Mizore. "I live up in the mountains, so electronic devices are sort of hard to come by. We have a TV though, and I've seen commercials, so I've always wanted to play them."

"Don't you have a computer in your dorm room though? You can play games on that, you know." Pointed out Tsukune.

Mizore then turned a little red and said quietly, "I know that, but I don't know how to use it. I live in a corner room, so I don't have a roommate to ask for help, and I don't have any other friends other than you..." Her voice trailed off and she looked away shyly.

Tsukune couldn't help but smile at the embarrassed Mizore, as she was usually very stoic. Tsukune found this side of Mizore to be extremely cute. He then asked, "How about I come to your room sometime to show you how to use it?"

Mizore's red face turned an even deeper shade of red at Tsukune's offer, but she said "I guess you can come over sometime, if it's not a problem for you."

Tsukune smiled brightly and said, "Its not a problem at all. Just tell me when a good time for me to come over is."

Mizore opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by the noise of a crowd of students rushing out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard.

"Something seems to be going on, Shirayuki-san." Commented Tsukune. "Let's see what's going on."

With that said Tsukune got up and followed the crowd, with Mizore trailing closely behind him. Out in the courtyard, he found that the students had formed a ring around two people. Tsukune pushed his way in to the edge of the ring, and he saw Moka struggling to get away from the delinquent boy that had said that he wanted to kill humans. Tsukune focused his ears in onto what they were saying and he heard the boy say "Come on my sweet little Moka-chan, tell me what your artifact does. As your boyfriend, I have a right to know. I bet that it's really powerful!"

Moka continued struggling and shouted, "I'm not your girlfriend, Saizou! And I won't tell you what my Rosario does!"

Saizou easily continued restraining Moka as he said "You're the hottest chick in our grade, so that automatically makes you my girlfriend." He then faced the crowd and yelled "Got that?!"

At this point, Tsukune couldn't stand it any longer, so he jumped into the circle, picked up a rock, and threw it at Saizou, yelling "STOP IT!"

The rock bounced off of Saizou's head with a clunk. Saizou turned to Tsukune and snarled "What do you think you are doing, you brat?"

Tsukune steeled his nerves and faced Saizou, ignoring the fact that he was a human and Saizou was a monster. He said "Moka-san has no wish to be your girlfriend! You can't force her to be yours, and your reasoning that since she is in your opinion the most attractive freshman, she is automatically yours makes no sense at all!"

Saizou released Moka and pushed her to the edge of the circle. He then faced Tsukune and said "You brat, you need to learn your lesson. I think I will make an example of you in front of everybody here!"

Saizou's body then began to expand, and his jacket and shirt ripped apart as he changed into his monster form. Saizou charged Tsukune and smashed his fist into Tsukune's chest, sending him flying into the side of the cafeteria. Tsukune coughed up blood from the impact, and he fell to the ground. He looked up to see Saizou smirking at him from where he had launched him from.

"You are not going to even provide any resistance?" Goaded Saizou. "At least show everyone your monster form before you die!"

Tsukune painfully stood up and looked at Saizou, but he didn't say anything.

Saizou smirked and said "Then you will die like a pathetic human!"

However before Saizou could charge Tsukune again, Mizore walked out of the crowd and stood next to Tsukune. Tsukune wearily smiled at Mizore and said "Sorry about this Shirayuki-san, but it looks like I won't be able to help you with your computer."

Mizore frowned and said "You speak like you are going to die. Didn't I say that while I observed you that you will not die? You were really brave standing up to that muscle head over there and you looked really cool. You have done enough for today."

Saizou was now irritated that this girl had stepped next to his prey, so he growled "Hey little girl, move away from my prey! You know, you are actually pretty cute, so you shouldn't be hanging out with that wimp. Why don't you become my girlfriend too? I'm way cooler than that wimp over there!"

Mizore turned to Saizou and said "You are honestly disgusting. And you are in no ways better than Tsukune-kun. He is a lot stronger than you would think." She then turned to Tsukune and kissed him on the cheek, shocking everybody. She turned back to Saizou and taunted "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Saizou was now enraged. He screamed "You dare chose that pathetic wimp over me? Now I'm going to kill you too!"

Saizou charged Mizore, but when he got around five feet in front of Mizore, he found himself stopped. He looked down in shock to see a huge icicle sticking out of the ground at an angle and through his chest. He looked back up to Mizore to see her in her monster form. Her hair was now made of ice, and her hands were now large claws of ice. There was a chilling air coming off of her, and the ground at her feet was beginning to freeze.

Mizore began walking towards Saizou, and with every step, the grass at her feet would freeze. As she walked she said, "There are different kinds of strength, you know. There is strength of body, strength of mind, strength of spirit. But what Tsukune-kun has is strength of heart. You wouldn't know of that kind of strength since your heart is as black as the darkest winter night. Now I will teach you the cold that goes along with that winter night."

Mizore touched Saizou with one of her claws, and Saizou's body slowly was encased in a large chunk of ice.

Mizore then turned and hurried back over to Tsukune's side. Tsukune was now sitting on the ground, and when Mizore got back over, he said, "That was amazing Shirayuki-san! I-"

Tsukune was cut off by Mizore putting her finger on his lips, and she said "We can chat later. First we need to get you to the infirmary. You probably have some broken ribs."

With that said, Mizore picked Tsukune up bridal style, and hurried away. Tsukune was surprised that he wasn't freezing, as Mizore was still in her monster form. He then asked "So I assume that you are a Yuki Onna?"

"Your assumption is correct." Responded Mizore. She then asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice, "Does that bother you at all?"

"Not at all." Answered Tsukune brightly. "In fact, I think that your monster form is beautiful."

Mizore's heart skipped a beat, and she blushed a bright red. She stuttered out "T-Thank y-you."

Tsukune then started saying "Shirayu-" before he was cut off by Mizore.

"No." She said firmly.

"What?" Asked a confused Tsukune.

"You were about to call me Shirayuki-san again." Responded Mizore. "From now on, please call me Mizore-chan."

Tsukune smiled and said "Ok then, Mizore-chan, I was going to ask if you actually killed Saizou."

Mizore smiled and said "No, I didn't. Although I probably should have, I don't kill unless I absolutely have to. I just put him in a state of suspended animation. When he thaws, he will be fine, although he will have to do something about that hole in his chest."

They then arrived at the infirmary. Mizore dropped Tsukune gently into a bed, and stood by him as the doctor examined his injuries. However, both Mizore and Tsukune were surprised when the doctor finished examining Tsukune and said "There is really nothing wrong with you. You just have a large bruise on your chest, and some smaller ones on your back. Nothing else is wrong. How did you get hurt exactly?"

Mizore answered for Tsukune by saying "He was punched by an ogre type monster at full force and was sent flying into a cement wall."

The doctor was suprised at that answer. He said "If that was the case, then you should have several broken ribs, but none of your bones are broken. I don't know what kind of monster you are, and I won't ask, but you had best be thankful that you are that type, since most monsters would be stuck here for around a week after recieving that kind of hit. You should be fine if you get a good night's rest." The doctor then turned to Mizore and said "I assume that you're his girlfriend or something like that. Take him back to his dorm so that he can get some rest. I'll inform your teachers that you won't be at class for the rest of the day."

Mizore and Tsukune both blushed bright red at the doctor's assumption, but Mizore nodded and scooped Tsukune up out of the bed, holding him bridal style like before. Tsukune motioned for Mizore to hold on for a moment, so she stopped and Tsukune asked the doctor "What should I call you doctor? I intend on coming back to you specifically if I ever get hurt again."

The doctor grinned and said "Just call me Dr. Zed, or just Zed. I do have to mention that I don't have a med school degree, but I'm one of the best doctors around."

Tsukune grinned back at Zed. He could just tell that this guy would be helpful in the future. He said "Thanks, Zed. I'll be sure to come back."

With that said, Mizore left with Tsukune in her arms, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

With the pair gone, Zed turned to face a dark corner in the room and said "So that's the boy you want me to watch over? Goddangit Mikogami, I'm a doctor, not a babysitter."

From the shadowy corner emerged a man in priest robes with creepy glowing eyes. He then said "You'll have plenty of time to be a doctor while he is under your watch. Chances are that that boy will get hurt a fair amount before he realizes what he really is."

"So he really is the last of his kind?" Asked Zed.

"Second last." Spoke a new voice from near a window.

Zed turned to see the bus driver climbing in through an open window. The bus driver's glowing eyes met Mikogami's for a moment, and they went through a silent exchange of words, before the bus driver turned back to Zed and he said "I am the other one of his kind. In fact, Tsukune is my nephew, although he doesn't know it. We are the two survivors of a race as ancient and as powerful as the vampires. However, Tsukune has had his powers sealed by an amulet, to protect him while he was young from any of those who want to finish the genocide of our race. His powers will soon be unsealed though."

"About his powers," said Zed, "How will they be unsealed?"

Mikogami then spoke up and said "Think of the amulet as a lock, and of the boy's power as a house behind the lock. That Yuki Onna that was with Tsukune was the key. However, the key by itself cannot be used to open the lock. The key must be used by the owner of the house to open the lock. Once the owner opens the lock and enters the house, he will receive his power."

Zed sighed and said "You and your riddles. I guess the boy has his work cut out for him. It will be fun to watch his progress though. I guess I'll take the job."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukune and Mizore had arrived in the courtyard outside of the men's dorm. Mizore stopped walking and asked Tsukune "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, why?" Answered Tsukune.

"Because we are taking a shortcut." Responded Mizore nonchalantly.

With that said, Mizore began walking again, however, to Tsukune's surprise, they were walking uphill. Tsukune looked down to see that Mizore was walking on a growing staircase made of ice. He was even more surprised when they arrived at his window. Mizore placed Tsukune down on an ice outcropping, before making a kunai of ice, which she used to prop open Tsukune's window.

Opening it fully and climbing inside, Mizore then poked her head back out and asked "Are you coming in or not?"

Tsukune shrugged and climbed in after her. He shut the window behind him, and watched as the staircase of ice quickly melted.

He turned back to Mizore, who was sitting on his bed, and asked "How did you know that this was my room?"

Mizore giggled and said "You know how I said my hobby was observing people? Most people tend to call my observations "stalking". I followed you when you first got to your dorm, and I followed you to your room. You just never noticed. I'm actually quite proud of my ability to remain unseen."

Tsukune didn't really know what to say, although all of those times where he felt like he was being watched suddenly made sense. So instead he just asked "Would you like to be my girlfriend, Mizore-chan?"

As Mizore's brain processed Tsukune's question, her face turned from pale to pink to red to a bright scarlet.

**()()()()()()()()**

**And that's a wrap! I got a lot done this chapter, as we had our fight with Saizou, a nice chat with three rather mysterious people, and finally Tsukune asking Mizore a big question.**

**I really am having fun writing this, so please leave your thoughts in reviews! If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask them, as I do like interacting with my readers.**

**Until next time,**

**Slice N Dicer**


	4. Chapter 4: The Smiling Monster and Chaos

**(A/N) And we are back! Sorry about the slight delay, but I've been sort of busy.**

**Anyways, I like the reviews that you guys gave me, and thanks to them, and some further PMing, I have now decides on Moka's future boyfriend's monster type. He will be an angel, which I think is a cool idea to be paired with a vampire. He will be able to take off Moka's Rosario, and will probably be introduced sometime during the Public Safety Committee Arc. A special thanks to Toshiro of the Elemental Dream for giving me that idea.**

**On a side note, a few of you thought that my having Tsukune asking Mizore to be his girlfriend was a bit rushed, and I do have to sort of agree with you. Me rushing relationships in my stories is a problem that I have. That being said, let's find out what Mizore's answer will be.**

**()()()()()()()()**

Chapter 4: The Smiling Monster and Chaos

Mizore closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She thought to herself _"Calm yourself. Tsukune probably doesn't know about the Snow People's customs. The question that he is asking you is very different than the one that you are reacting to."_

Mizore opened her eyes and smiled at Tsukune before saying "Sorry about that. I reacted to a different question than the one you asked."

"What do you mean, Mizore-chan?" Asked Tsukune.

Mizore took a deep breath before saying "Let me explain to you about Snow People. Or more specifically Yuki Onnas. You see, Yuki Onnas are only fertile between the ages of sixteen and twenty-two. Both before and after those ages, it is impossible for us to have children. Therefore, we take any sort of relationship commitment that we make very seriously. We need to in order to ensure that we don't die out. In my village, asking a Yuki Onna to be your girlfriend at my age is equivalent to a human asking a girl to marry her."

Tsukune blushed and stuttered out "T-That's n-not what I-I m-meant when a-asked you! I just wanted t-to k-know if y-you p-possibly wanted t-to g-go o-on a few d-dates..."

Mizore smiled brightly and said "I realize that now. I only reacted like that since I was reacting as if you were asking me to marry you. I would be quite happy to go on a few dates with you to get to know you better, Tsukune-kun. That being said, I will not call you my boyfriend or allow you to call me your girlfriend until I deem that we are both serious about each other, if we ever get that far."

Tsukune smiled and said "I guess that's fine. Your customs are different than mine, after all. I'm happy to be able to get to know you better, Mizore-chan. What can I call you then?"

"Hmm...that's a good question." Mumbled Mizore. "How about you say that I am your potential girlfriend canidate."

Tsukune laughed at the ridiculous title and said "That's a bit long, don't you think? How about I call you my close friend, and leave it at that for now."

"That's fine." Replied Mizore. "Now take off your shirt."

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Tsukune.

Mizore giggled and said "Relax. I just want to check on your bruises. Don't you think that its weird that you don't have any broken bones?"

Tsukune sighed and said "Jeez, Mizore-chan. At least tell me why before you ask me to do something like that." He then complied with Mizore's request and removed his shirt. "Although it is weird that I don't have any broken bones."

Mizore examined Tsukunes body while trying to suppress a blush. For somebody who didn't do any sports, Tsukune was surprisingly muscular.

"That's weird." Commented Mizore. "You don't have a single bruise on your body."

"That is really weird." Responded Tsukune. "The bruises were there when we were in the infirmary. I don't understand how I am healing so quickly."

Mizore was quiet for a moment, and then she said "Maybe your amulet is healing you. That's the only explanation that I can think of."

"I guess so." Replied Tsukune. "There really is no other explanation for why I have healed." Tsukune then put his shirt back on, slightly disappointing Mizore, although she didn't show it.

"Anyways," said Mizore, "I actually have a few things that I need to sort out today regarding my dorm room with the faculty, so I am going to go do that since you are healed now. I would stay with you, but I was forced to sleep outside yesterday and I do not wish to do so again. My dorm room's air conditioner is broken, and I can't sleep if it's too hot."

Tsukune nodded, and although he was disappointed Mizore couldn't stay with him, he understood the need for a Yuki Onna to be in a cold environment, so he said "Okay then. I guess that I'll see you tomorrow Mizore-chan."

Mizore walked over to the window and opened it before waving goodbye to Tsukune and jumping out. Tsukune panicked for a moment and rushed to the window, but he sweat dropped when he looked out and saw Mizore sliding down a slide made of ice. He laughed to himself at Mizore's actions, before closing the window.

Tsukune decided that he would make use of his free time by looking up a few monsters on the internet, so he turned on his computer. When it finished booting up, Tsukune was suprised when a note popped up onscreen. The note read:

_"Boy,_

_Glad to see that you are getting along with your classmates just fine. I'm sure that when Saizou defrosts, he'll gladly be your friend._

_Just kidding. When that delinquent defrosts, he'll be out for blood, hehehehehe._

_Don't worry too much about that though. That little Mizore did a nice job freezing him to the core. It will take him years to defrost naturally, or at least a month if somebody decides to defrost him. And even then, he will have to deal with that hole in his chest. So you have plenty of time before you have to worry about him._

_Also, I send that you had a nice encounter with our faculty's own smiling monster. You should really try to get her on your good side, you know. Shizuka is someone who I even have a hard time dealing with when she gets angry. That cat has vicious claws, and those claws completely ignore the fact that I can be intangible whenever I want to be. It's not very fair to people like me._

_By the way, I can almost guarantee that that Moka girl will be rather clingy to you tomorrow. Girls tend to be that way when you save them from somebody like Saizou. If I were you, I would try to avoid being overly friendly with her, unless you want to be an ice cube. Little Miss Mizore may have a cool head, but she still is a teenage girl, so she won't approve of any betrayal by the man that she has her eyes on._

_Hope you have fun with school,_

_Your friend,_

_The bus driver_

_P.S. Zed says hi._

_P.P.S. Try the website if you want to learn more about monsters._

_P.P.P.S. Yokai Academy will never stop being a scary place, hehehehehe"_

Tsukune was dumbfounded by the new letter. If he didn't know any better, he would say that the bus driver was his stalker, not Mizore. However, at the same time, he really was glad that the bus driver was keeping an eye out for him. Tsukune decided to try the website that he was given, so he type in the address in the web browser and pressed enter. Sure enough, a website called The Monster Encyclopedia popped up. Tsukune then typed in Yuki Onna in the search bar, and pressed enter. A page popped up that had the exact same layout as Wikipedia. Tsukune began reading.

* * *

It was several hours later that Tsukune stopped reading because he was hungry. Tsukune decided against going to the cafeteria for dinner, and instead made some instant ramen in his microwave. As he ate, he went over some of the information that he had just learned.

According to the website, different monster species were ranked from E to S, with E being the lowest and S being the highest. The website also said that although each species has its own unchanging rank, individual monsters may fit into different rankings depending on how strong they are. Tsukune thought that a good example of this was that Nekomatas were ranked B, but from his personal experience and what the bus driver had mentioned in his letter, Miss Nekonome was probably higher than rank B.

Tsukune finished eating and threw away his trash. The day was catching up with him, so he plopped on his bed. He quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tsukune woke to his alarm again. He was quite glad that it was the type that automatically set itself. He took his time getting ready, before he headed downstairs.

Once in the lounge, he grabbed some food and ate. When he finished, he headed out of the dorms. As he walked to class, he felt a prickling in his spine as he walked past a tree, so he stopped, faced the tree, and called out "I know that you are there, Mizore-chan."

A sudden "No, I'm not." from right behind him caused Tsukune to whirl around. He found himself facing Mizore's smiling face.

"I could have sworn that you were in that tree." Exclaimed Tsukune.

Mizore giggled and said "Sorry, please try again next time. Although you did well in actually noticing that I was around. Let's go to class."

When the pair entered the school building, as they walked, Tsukune noticed that they were attracting quite a few stares. He stained his ears and picked up a few whispers:

"...it's that guy who stood up to Saizou..."

"...there's that girl too. Did you see what she did to Saizou?"

"...she's an ice witch..."

"...better not make eye contact..."

"...that guy is completely healed. What kind of monster is he?"

"...they are dangerous..."

Tsukune ignored the muttering, but he was pretty surprised at how quickly the rumors had spread. When the pair got to the classroom, they found that a few people had gotten there before them. Tsukune noticed that Moka was sitting in her seat, and when she saw him, she got up and tackled him to the ground with a "Tsukune-kun!"

Moka's embrace was short lived, as a layer of ice appeared in between Tsukune and Moka. Moka quickly separated from the sudden cold, and she turned to face Mizore and yelled "What was that for?!"

Mizore's face was expressionless as she said "No being overly friendly with Tsukune-kun."

Moka pouted and said "I just wanted to show my thanks for saving me from Saizou yesterday. But I guess I forgot that he was already claimed. I saw that kiss you gave him yesterday."

Mizore blushed as Tsukune got up and said "I really didn't do that much. Mizore-chan is the one who stopped Saizou."

"But you are the one who intervened first." Said Moka. She then turned to Mizore and said "Although you have my thanks for freezing Saizou. That bastard deserved it."

Mizore smiled and said "Well we both agree on one thing."

The trio then sat in their seats and waited as the rest of the class filled up. When it had, Nekonome came in and began taking roll. The class noticed that she skipped over Saizou while taking roll, which caused some uneasy muttering. Other than that, the rest of the class went on without incident.

* * *

After Nekonome dismissed the students for lunch, the students filed out of the room, but when Tsukune, Mizore, and Moka passed by she said "May I speak with you three for a moment?"

The trio stopped, and when everybody else had left, Nekonome said with her usual ditsy smile "Now I know that you three got into a fight with Saizou-kun, and that resulted in him being sent to the hospital. Could you please explain to me what happened? I've heard most of the rumors already, but I would like to hear the truth from those involved, Nya~."

Tsukune remembered the bus driver's letter, and what he had called her. The smiling monster. Tsukune decided that it would be best to tell the complete truth, so he explained what had happened to the best of his ability, with both Moka and Mizore filling in the areas that he didn't know or those that he couldn't clearly remember.

Having heard the full situation, Nekonome smiled and said "Thank you for telling the truth, Nya~. It's sad that Saizou-kun ignored my warning and decided to heckle Moka-chan about her Rosario. Since Mizore-chan has done a nice job of punishing him, I won't have to do so. Although, with the injuries Saizou-kun has, he will not be coming back to school for quite a while. I guess I will have to get a transfer student to come in to fill his spot. Now run along and get lunch, Nya~."

The trio took their leave, and when they had gotten out of Nekonome's earshot, Mizore shuddered and said "That woman really is something else. How she can be so easygoing yet feel so threatening is downright scary."

Moka frowned and said "I didn't find Nekonome-sensei to be threatening at all. She was just her usual concerned self."

Tsukune shook his head and said "No. I was asked to stay behind yesterday for lunch, and she asked me something and I lied to her. She showed a tiny bit of her true self to me after I lied, and that is something that I will probably have nightmares about for the rest of my life."

"And for good reason." Spoke a voice behind the trio.

The trio turned around to see the bus driver walking towards them. All three of them shuddered under his glowing gaze. Tsukune then said "Why are you here, bus driver-san?"

The bus driver chuckled and said "I'm here because I want to be here. Now boy, I trust that you are finding your life to be adequate in this scary place?"

Tsukune nodded and said "Thanks to you. I don't know what I would have done if I had to room with somebody else."

Confused, Moka asked "What would have been so bad about rooming with somebody else, Tsukune-kun?"

"Umm-"

"Simple." Interrupted the bus driver. "Because that boy is apparently a human, hehehehe."

Moka was shocked, and she said "That's impossible! There is no way that he is human, right Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune just looked down at his feet, not responding to Moka.

Moka looked like she was about to cry, but before anything could happen, the bus driver said "Now hold on a moment, missy. Tears are not befitting of somebody of your status."

Moka looked like she had been struck at the bus driver's words. Both Tsukune and Mizore looked at Moka quizzically, and Moka quietly whispered "How do you know my secret?"

The bus driver laughed evilly, before muttering something under his breath. The trio were shocked as an elaborate inscribed circle appeared beneath all of them, before it expanded around them, covering the width of the hallway. The bus driver of then muttered something else and grabbed Moka's Rosario, and then yanked it off.

A whirlwind of demonic energy exploded off of Moka, and when it settled down, the pink haired Moka was nowhere in sight. In her place was a silver haired beauty with blazing crimson eyes that had black slit pupils. The girl glared at the bus driver and yelled "What the hell?! Who do you think you are, you bastard?"

The bus driver laughed evilly again, and said "Didn't I say that tears were beneath somebody of your status, Miss Vampire?"

Both Tsukune and Mizore were shocked that Moka's true form was a vampire. They were speechless at the aura that Moka was putting off. Moka glanced at both of them, before turning her burning gaze back at the bus driver. "You bastard." Said Moka with a huge amount of venom in her voice. "My other self was trying so damn hard to make friends with these two, and you just had to go and scare the shit out of them! You really had better KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Moka launched a roundhouse kick faster than the eye could follow at the bus driver's face, but to her shock, her foot went straight through his face, causing her to lose her balance. She spun onto all fours as she glared back at the bus driver, whose face had a clean gap in it where Moka's foot had travelled through. The three of them were shocked as his face reformed itself by filling in with a white gas, which then recolored itself to match the rest of his face.

"That is enough!" Yelled a familiar voice from the other side of the hallway.

The four turned to the sound of the voice to see Nekonome walking calmly towards them. The bus driver laughed and said "Well if it isn't the smiling monster herself."

"And why are you tormenting my students, Kumari Ranmyaku-san?" Asked the smiling Nekonome.

"Hehehe...no matter how many times I see it, your smile never ceases to give me the shivers." Responded Ranmyaku.

Nekonome frowned and suddenly disappeared from everybody's sight. She reappeared behind Ranmyaku with her hand around the front of his neck, three inch claws grating his skin. She drew her claws across his neck, leaving a fine line that began bleeding as she whispered "Don't forget that your intangibility does not work on me."

Ranmyaku laughed nervously, and he said "I was just making these three better friends. Friends shouldn't keep to many secrets from each other."

Nekonome smiled and removed her claws from Ranmyaku's neck, before saying "This is a bit of a twisted way to have them learn about each other, don't you think?" She sighed and said "Although I guess that it is fitting of your name's meaning of chaos."

Nekonome then turned to Moka and said "Now Moka-chan, I wouldn't be worried about Tsukune-kun and Mizore-chan thinking any worse of you now that they know that you are a vampire."

Moka turned to Tsukune and Mizore who were now over the whole shock of the situation, and asked "So you two are still willing to be friends with my outer self despite knowing my true nature?"

Tsukune smiled and said, "It doesn't matter to me if you are a vampire. Just please don't suck my blood."

Mizore then said "If Tsukune-kun doesn't care, then I don't care either. Just keep your hands and teeth off of him. Also, please explain in detail the whole split personality thing sometime later."

Moka sighed and said "I guess my outer self found some real interesting ones." She then turned to Ranmyaku and said "Give me my Rosario back."

Ranmyaku grinned and said "Don't you want to be free for longer, Miss Vampire? It's your first time being out for quite a while, you know."

Moka shot him a look of loathing, and the bus driver shrugged and handed the Rosario back. Moka clipped it back on her neck, and fell into Tsukune's arms as she reverted back to her outer self. Moka quickly woke back up and separated from Tsukune, as she felt icy cold eyes boring into the back of her skull.

"Well I guess that's that, Nya~." Said Nekonome. "If you would kindly release your barrier, Ranmyaku-kun."

Ranmyaku muttered something again and the glowing white circle faded. He then said as he began walking away, "My work here is done. Have a nice day."

Nekonome sighed and said to the trio "That man has always been so troublesome, Nya~. I'm sorry that your lunch was interrupted by his habit of making chaos. And since lunch period is almost over, there really is no time for you to eat. I'll let you three eat lunch during class to make up for this mess."

* * *

After that day's crazy lunch, nothing overly interesting happened to Tsukune over the next few days. However, on the next Monday, Nekonome announced to the class that following classes today, there would be a club fair for everybody to attend.

**()()()()()()()()**

**And that's a wrap! This was quite the chapter, as I really started to introduce the bus driver's character. His full name is Kumari Ranmyaku, and remember that this is Japan, so Kumari is his last name. It's quite fun writing about him. I'm also thinking about pairing him with Nekonome. I think that would be fun. Oh and just so you know, he is not a ghost or spirit of any sort.**

**About Nekonome, I am giving her the nickname of The Smiling Monster, as it fits the character that I've built for her quite well. The nickname the smiling monster is actually the nickname of a character in the manga Freezing, just so you know, and the monster bit refers to Nekonome's monstrous strength.**

**Until next time,**

**Slice N Dicer**


	5. Chapter 5: Club Fair

**(A/N) And we are back once again. I've reread the second half of the second season of Rosario + Vampire, and there are two things I would like to comment on. First is that Mikogami is a freaking badass in his monster form. And second is that while I know the manga is definitely pairing Tsukune and Moka, I am still really pleased that the author had Mizore say that no matter who Tsukune chooses to love, that she will always follow him. That really shows just how dedicated Mizore is to Tsukune, and it also reminds me of Hinata's dedication to Naruto.**

**On a side note, I do have to say that I am becoming more accustomed to the idea of a TsukunexMoka pairing, more specifically inner Moka, so if you have read any excellent fanfics with that pairing, feel free to tell me so that I can read them. TsukunexMizore is still by far my favorite pairing for Rosario + Vampire though.**

**Enough chatter, and on with the story.**

**()()()()()()()()**

Chapter 5: Club Fair

"Ehhhhh?" Responded the entire class to Nekonome's statement.

"That's right, Nya~! All of you are required to participate in a club." Said Nekonome cheerfully. "The objective of this school is to prepare you for living in the human world, so club activities are used to help you students experience some of the human world's activities, as well as to help you branch out your interests."

A student then raised his hand and asked "But is it really mandatory for us to join a club?"

"Correct, Nya~!" Answered Nekonome. "However, it is not required for you to stay with the club you choose if you do not like it. The whole idea is to get you to try some new things. Now go out to the courtyard to check things out, Nya~! And be sure to check out the Newspaper club that I am the advisor for!"

* * *

The class then shuffled out and headed to the courtyard, with people spitting into groups of friends along the way. Tsukune walked along with Mizore on his left and Moka on his right. To his dismay, as they walked around, he heard a fair amount of unpleasant muttering, mostly from the male population. He tried his best to ignore it.

The first club that they were able to get through the crowds to get to was the karate club. However, the moment that they pushed through, the trio were surrounded by three burly men.

"Are you three here to join the karate club?" Asked the man on the right.

The man in the middle then said "You three don't look very strong."

The man on the left then said "Screw them being strong or not. These girls are cute! Let's let them join us to be cheerleaders! We don't need the weak looking boy though, so you can scram!"

Everybody in the vicinity could feel the temperature in the air suddenly plummet. The three burly men looked around confused as to why it was suddenly colder, and Tsukune knew that they had pissed Mizore off, as his left arm was beginning to go numb from the rapidly decreasing temperature. However, before anything else could happen, there were three loud bangs, and the three men were suddenly sent flying into the crowd, which promptly scattered to avoid being crushed.

"Sorry about those three." Spoke a voice to the left of the trio.

Said trio turned to the voice and saw a tall, blonde haired boy walking towards them. He was extremely muscular, and he wore a traditional karate gi, with a black belt wrapped around his waist. He reminded Tsukune greatly of Ryu from Street Fighter.

With the annoyances gone, the air temperature rapidly went back to normal, and Tsukune asked the boy "Umm...who might you be?"

The blonde haired boy grinned and said "My name is Miyamoto Haiji, and I am a sophomore here at Yokai Academy, and also the captain of this karate club. I'm sorry about those three idiots over there," he pointed across the ground to where the three men were lying unconscious,"but sometimes our club members think that we should intimidate people into joining our club. I'll teach them a harsh lesson later. Now is there anything that I can help you three with?"

Tsukune smiled and said, "Not really, Haiji-sempai. We were just trying to get our way through the crowds to look at some of the clubs, and this was the first one we were able to get close to. Those three guys then tried to force Mizore-chan and Moka-san into becoming cheerleaders for this club. Your timely intervention saved Mizore-chan from getting any more bad rep. She already has enough rumors flying around about her, and she doesn't need anymore."

Mizore then cut in and said "I don't really care what other people think of me." Her cheeks then turned a bit red and she looked away a little when she added "So long as your opinion of me doesn't change, Tsukune-kun."

Haiji laughed and said "So you are the so called "ice witch" that the rumors are talking about? Honestly, I couldn't care less about what rumors say that a person is like. I judge people with my own eyes. And all my eyes see is a cute girl who has a boy she really likes."

Mizore turned bright red, but she didn't try to deny Haiji's statement. Haiji laughed again, and said "Now how about I help you three look around the various clubs? I've already looked over most of the freshmen, and nobody has caught my eye as being a karate type, so my work here is done."

Moka then spoke up and said "That would be really nice if you would do that, Haiji-sempai! An upperclassman's input would be really helpful."

Tsukune agreed with Moka's statement, and Mizore just shrugged, so Haiji said "Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

The trio followed Haiji around as he led them from club to club. They found that following Haiji was a lot more efficient than pushing through the crowds, as most of the freshmen recognized Haiji as a sophomore, and moved out of his way. Along the way, the trio found no clubs that could even be classified as normal, until they got close to the swimming club. The club looked normal on all fronts, so Tsukune attempted to step forwards to check it out. However, he was stopped when Haiji grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him back.

"I wouldn't check them out if I were you. Not only do you already have a pseudo-girlfriend who would probably freeze you solid if you were seduced by another woman, but that club is bad news in general."

Tsukune glanced over at Mizore, who's completely blank expression gave him cold shivers in his spine, before asking "Why is that club bad news, Haiji-sempai?"

"Because the males that enter that club never live for longer than a year. You see, all of that club's members are mermaids. But not the happy kind of mermaid that you find in recent human children's stories, but the ancient Greek kind of mermaid. That is the suck your life force for nourishment kind of mermaid." Answered Haiji grimly.

Tsukune shivered and said "Alright, let's move along then. I never was overly good at swimming anyways."

Mizore then tapped Tsukune on the shoulder and asked "Hey, can I freeze the pool solid?"

Tsukune would normally have immediately said no, but this time he gave it some thought. He answered "I know that I shouldn't say this, but you can freeze it. However, you should wait until the whole Saizou fiasco dies down a little. Right now, it would be pretty obvious that you were the person who did it, as what you are is still fresh in people's minds."

Mizore pouted a little, but then took out her lollipop and whispered in Tsukune's ear, "Fine. But when I do, you have to go ice skating with me."

Tsukune blushed at the proposal, causing Haiji to laugh at his expression, and Moka to wish that her own relationship with Tsukune was on par with Mizore's.

The group then began walking again, although Moka trailed just a little behind. She jumped when an angry voice in her mind suddenly snapped _"Stop moping you idiot!"_

Moka then thought back at her inner self _"I know, but I'm just jealous of Mizore-chan's relationship with Tsukune-kun."_

_"Just accept it."_ Said the inner Moka_. "You know that you have no chance with Tsukune. That Yuki Onna already caught his heart. While it certainly is regretable that we can't be the one with him, there will always be somebody else."_

Moka inwardly frowned and asked _"What do you mean that it is regretable? Don't tell me that you like him too!"_

_"Wrong!"_ Shouted inner Moka.

_"Then what is it?"_ Asked Moka, confused.

Inner Moka sighed and said _"It's sort of complicated. You remember that creepy bus driver, Kumari Ranmyaku? Well what his species actually is, is a species that I heard was extinct. There was supposedly a genocide of his race about 100 years ago, wiping them all out. But he is alive."_

_"Okay, but what does that have to do with Tsukune-kun?"_ Asked Moka.

_"Everything."_ Answered inner Moka. _"When I was released, I detected something that was very strange. It was barely noticeable to my senses, as the overpowering Youki **(A/N: Youki is the Japanese term for Demonic Energy) **from the bus driver and the cat lady was blocking almost everything out, but I still noticed it. Remember how the bus driver said that Tsukune was "apparently" a human? Well, he knew the truth. Tsukune is not actually a human. Tsukune has, although it is an extremely tiny amount, the same type of Youki that the bus driver had. Tsukune is the same race as the bus driver! A regular human is not capable of putting off Youki of any amount. The reason why Tsukune thinks that he is a human is that he has been sealed in some way for some reason, although I have a good idea why. Anyways, although I can't remember the name of the race or what its abilities are, other than having a unique sort of intangibility, I do remember that they were an extraordinarily powerful race of S ranked monsters, whose strength in combat was powerful enough that they rivaled us vampires. Knowing this, can you think why I think that it is regrettable that we can't be in a relationship with Tsukune?"_

Moka thought about it for a moment, and then blushed bright red when she realized what inner Moka's general idea was.

_"I see that you have realized what I was thinking."_ Said inner Moka. _"However, that will never happen, so don't worry about it. Now, I think it would be a good idea to not tell Tsukune about what we've learned. He would not be able to handle the truth as he is now. And you should start paying attention to the real world again. While we've been talking, we've seen most of the clubs already, although there really were not any good ones."_

* * *

Moka snapped back to reality and heard Haiji say "Now this last club that I am going to show you is probably the most normal club at school. That being said, I have to warn you that the club's president is a major pervert and ladies' man, so you two girls should be careful."

Haiji led them into a room that had the sign "Newspaper Club" on it. Tsukune thought that he had heard the club's name before, but he pushed the thought aside. They entered and were greeted with a voice that said "Well if it isn't my favorite three little troublemakers, Nya~! And Haiji-kun as well!"

"Hello, Nekonome-sensei." Answered Tsukune. "I had forgotten that you were the advisor for a club. And can you please not call us troublemakers?"

Nekonome frowned and said "How did you already forget that I was the newspaper club's advisor, Nya~?"

"A lot of things have happened since class ended today, sensei." Answered Mizore.

"Anyways," interrupted Haiji, "Where is that mutt, Gin?"

"Ah, Gin-kun said that he had something that he had to do, so he went off to do it." Responded Nekonome.

Haiji sighed and asked "Since the mutt isn't here, could you please explain the newspaper club to these three?"

Nekonome smiled brightly and said "Certainly, Nya~! The job of the newspaper club is to publish the school's newspaper! Each member helps in the creation of the paper, from gathering stories to arranging the style of the paper. It's fun and informative, Nya~!"

"I'm pretty good with computers myself," mentioned Tsukune, "and I bet that Mizore-chan would be amazing at getting stories, given her hobby."

"And I'm good at organizing things." Inputted Moka.

"I think we would make a good team for this." Commented Mizore. "I'm fine with joining this club. It looks better than any of the other clubs we visited, no offense Haiji-sempai."

"None taken!" Laughed Haiji.

"I'm also fine with this club." Said Moka. "It sounds like fun."

"Alright then, Nekonome-sensei. We will join your club." Confirmed Tsukune.

Nekonome smiled brightly and said "That's great, Nya~! Today's an off day since you just joined, and it's a Friday, so starting next Monday you will meet here as official members of the newspaper club!"

"Alright then!" Said Haiji. "I had fun showing you three freshmen around today. I'll look forward to reading your first newspaper! But seriously, if your mutt of a club president bothers you too much, feel free to visit me so that I can knock him around a bit. Just don't try to take him down by yourselves, you would get destroyed if little miss pink hair over there isn't unsealed."

Moka gasped upon hearing this, and Nekonome frowned and said while releasing a dangerous aura "How do you know about Moka-chan's seal, Miyamoto-kun?"

"Shit! I forgot that sensei was still in the room!" Exclaimed Haiji, causing the dangerous aura to increase in weight. "I'm sorry, but I saw your confrontation with those three and the bus driver the other day!"

The aura died a little, but Nekonome was still unhappy, and she frowned as she said "Ranmyaku-kun set up a barrier to prevent intruders when that happened, so you shouldn't have been able to see or hear what happened then."

"I'm really sorry, but that barrier was meant to allow S ranked monsters in or out!" Explained Haiji. "I've done a little research into barriers in the past, so I was able to recognize that, and me being what I am, was able to enter it. I was just curious as to why such a high level barrier was in the hallway that I checked it out."

The aura completely faded from Nekonome, and she smiled again and said "So that's what Ranmyaku's barrier did! I've never been any good with barriers, and thinking about them makes my head hurt, Nya~. Although I really think that Ranmyaku would have had better sense than to set up a barrier that had the possibility of being breached. I need to teach him a lesson, that stupid chaos. Now I trust that you know that what happened there was and is a secret to everybody else, right Haiji-kun?"

Haiji swallowed nervously and said "I won't say a word to anybody, I promise!"

Nekonome smiled happily at Haiji's answer, and she finished "Alright, Nya~! It's getting a little late now, so I will let you all go so you can get some dinner. I'll see you three on Monday, if not before!"

* * *

All four of them headed to the cafeteria, and once they got their food, they sat at a table in the back. Moka was the first one to speak, and she asked Haiji "Sempai, how come you think we would lose against our president? Mizore-chan is pretty strong you know."

"Ah!" Said Haiji through a mouthful of food. He swallowed and continued "Well, Gin is an S ranked monster like you, Moka-chan. And since you are sealed, and Mizore-chan is an A ranked monster, the odds are definitely against you. Maybe with a little luck you could do it, but I wouldn't put any money on you."

Mizore then said "I take it from your almost constantly calling him a mutt that Gin-sempai is a werewolf then?"

"That's right." Confirmed Haiji.

The conversation then went on as they small talked about various things. When he finished eating, Haiji excused himself and left, leaving the trio to finish. While they did, Moka explained the split personality that she had as much as she could, before she too excused herself and left, explaining that she had to go to the infirmary so she could get a blood transfusion. Tsukune recommended Doctor Zed to her as she left, and she agreed to ask for him.

* * *

Tsukune and Mizore finished eating while talking and learning more about each other. They continued talking as they headed back to the dorms. When they reached the middle grounds between the male and female dorms, they stopped and Mizore asked with a tinge of red on her cheeks, illuminated brilliantly by the setting sun, "Do you think that you could come over tomorrow and help me with my computer like you said you would?

"Tsukune smiled brightly and said "I would be happy to, Mizore-chan. What time would be good for you?"

"How about we meet here at noon and get lunch, and then head to my room?" Suggested Mizore.

"That sounds great! I'll see you tomorrow at noon then." Answered Tsukune.

Tsukune was about to turn and walk to his dorm when Mizore suddenly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Tsukune was stunned for a moment, causing Mizore to giggle as she said "It's a date then! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Tsukune just stood there and watched as Mizore turned around and skated away. She literally made a pair of ice skates and skated away on a thin trail of ice, covering the surrounding grass in a fine frost, which reflected beautifully in the setting sun.

Touching his previously kissed cheek, he felt how cool Mizore's lips had been on his skin, and he smiled as he walked back to his dorm.

**()()()()()()()()**

**And that's a wrap! This was quite the chapter, and I really like how the ending scene turned out.**

**Anyways, I would like to announce the eventual pairings that this story will have. They are TsukunexMizore (obviously), MokaxOC (name currently undecided, but confirmed as an angel), KurumuxOC (completely undecided), RanmyakuxShizuka (this one's going to be fun), HaijixKokoa (this won't happen for a while), Fong-FongxYukari (they make an interesting couple), and GinxSan (I like San a lot, and it's funny how she keeps Gin in line by smashing him on the head with her sketchbook). The only person who I really don't know who to pair with is Ruby. She will probably be paired with an OC, but who knows. For those of you who don't know who half of these people are, finish catching up with season two of the manga, as that is what this story will loosely be following. I am really setting the bar on myself high for this story relationship wise, but I hope to be able to make this story rival My Snow Girl, which is this story's leading inspiration.**

**Anyways, until next time,**

**Slice N Dicer**


End file.
